Drink Me
by Queen Risa
Summary: "Mamo-chan." Her voice seemed so distant, as if she was far away and not pressed up against him. "Usa..." "Why are you making out with my purse?" Humorous one-shot with Drunk Mamoru, Tumblr Prompt that inspired me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights to respective owners.**

 **A/N: I was doing an ask prompt on Tumblr and Tine Century gave me "Drink Me" which was asking for a short Drabble about a character getting drunk alone or with someone else. I came up with this drunk Mamoru Drabble and it actually came out a lot better than I thought to be honest, considering my writing rut here and there. So Tina Century if you read this, thanks for the prompt because it got my inspiration juices flowing again! Big shoutout to CassieRaven for her prompt as well, this prompt just seemed to flow better on its own cuz, drunk Mamoru is so hilarious to write? Well anyone reading this, review and tell me what you thought! I know it's short and kind of sappy and maybe not all the way good, I kind of felt confident in this and that's what matters right?**

* * *

 **"Drink Me"**

 _"Usagi," he whispered huskily as his hand caressed her smooth skin and her wisps of hair tickled his forehead, "You are so beautiful and sexy and amazing and, god, I want to make love to you…"_

 _He kissed her, hot and needy and poured every single emotion he had for his soulmate into the long lip lock. Lips so smooth, warm, and familiar to his. The man released her lips panting and his mouth fluttered to her slender neck where he suckled that patch of skin that made her head spin deliriously. Her skin was so amazing and delicious, the taste was so-_

"Mamo-chan."

 _Her voice came through in his murky head and his eyebrows furrowed at the distance calling, as if she was far away instead of right up against him, pressed up into his hard body. "Usa.."_

"Why are you making out with my purse?"

The insane notion finally made his glassy eyes open where Usagi's dazzling, smiley face dissolved into pink suede fabric that had the accent of a slight fringe along with some silivia and teeth marks adorning it. The colorful thing fell to the floor of the passenger seat and a dizzy Mamoru took in the leather bound and moving surroundings as his neighborhood whizzed by him in the car window.

The dark-haired man rubbed his eyes hard in complete panic and gazed again to see Usagi at the steering wheel of the flashy car that was his.

" _Usaaaa_..," he sung happily with a silly grin and tears pricking the corner of his eyes, "I found you."

"Mamo-chan I've been here this whole time," the blonde answered playfully, pressing down on the brake as she carefully turned into her boyfriend's building parking.

"I thought I lost you," he slurred sadly as his cheeks were still tinged pink from the party alcohol and his midnight eyes shining.

Usagi expertly slid into his assigned car spot and turned off the ignition, leaving silence in the car until:

"Never leave me again!"

The eighteen-year-old nearly hit her head on the ceiling in surprise when the med student lunged over the gear shift and console to wrap his arms around her torso, snuggling his handsome facial features into her soft stomach as if he was a child embracing a mother.

"I thought I lost you again," he sobbed drunkenly as Usagi felt the moisture of his tears soak through her top, "I never want to lose you…"

She caved and smiled warmly as her hand curled into his dark locks, soothing and peaceful in their actions. "You never will Mamo-chan, I'm right here. I got the call from Motoki and had to pick you up from that Keio p-"

"I never want to lose this stomach," he murmured, his warm lips followed his words, peppering her flat belly with little butterfly kisses. "Or these hands…"

He softly grasped at her hands, bringing them down to his mouth where he too, showered the nimble fingers with little kisses. "These arms.."

His kisses followed all around her body and Usagi could barely keep her giggles in at his loving, albeit unusual actions, but the flutters of laughter disappeared when instead bursts of desire ignited as his practiced lips descended to her legs and suddenly shaking thighs.

"Never lose these nice legs..," he muttered against the thin fabric of her pajama pants, his mouth inching closer and closer on her inner thigh, "or…."

She gasped at the sudden warmth that even seeped past the cotton barrier as the sensation sent shots of burning pleasure through her body and her mind went fuzzy, as if she was the one that had consumed alcohol. Her fingers tightened in his jet black hair but the blonde gingerly pulled him up and his lips let go reluctantly while strong arms encircled her narrow waist again, whimpering.

"Mamo-chan you have to get up and go to bed, you're… impaired," Usagi muttered as the sobbing continued.

"But I what to show you much I love you Usa," he wailed into her wettened shirt. "I l-love you so m-much and you're amazing and you're so n-nice and you smell _so good_ and I don't deserve you…."

Usagi stroked her boyfriend's trembling head as he smashed his face further into her and babbled on and on about how much he loved her, didn't deserve her, needed her, wanted her, on and on in drunken slurs and croaks.

She had always wondered how Mamoru would act fully intoxicated, wasted would be a better word. Through her life she had dealt with jackass jerky Mamoru, smug Mamoru, quiet Mamoru, angry Mamoru, kind Mamoru, sexy Mamoru, smart Mamoru, even emotional Mamoru but drunk Mamoru?

He was in a whole different galaxy away from emotional Mamoru and Usagi had no freaking idea how to even handle with the man that was curled into her lap.

And here she was hoping that Mamoru got crazy drunk and would streak through the streets of Tokyo or skinny dip in the river. But no, he became an adorable, crying hot mess.

They sat in the car, in the underground parking of his building, Mamoru's lengthy, hard body stretched across the front seats, tear-stained face buried in Usagi's stomach while the blonde looked off to the distance with a half smile, wondering how after, when Mamoru would eventually doze off, was she supposed to bring his heavy, twice-her-size body up the elevator, through the hallway, to his apartment, and then finally his bed.

To her grief, she heard his declarations of love beginning to fade to mere nonsense and then even breaths and throaty snores. Closing her crystal blue eyes, Usagi sighed and cursed the next hour or so.

Never was she suggesting that he go out with Motoki again.

 _End._


End file.
